PROJECT SUMMARY: HERCULES The vision of the HERCULES P30 is to demonstrably advance the role of environmental health sciences in clinical and public health settings using the platform of the exposome. Healthcare and biomedical research have become increasingly genome-centric. While much of this is due to the impressive achievements in genomics, which have consistently outpaced gains in environmental health, it is our contention that a more persuasive case needs to be made for environmental factors. Science and intuition support the idea that the environment plays just as large of a role as genetics for the majority of diseases. The exposome, which embraces a strategy and scale similar to genomic research, is poised to elevate the environment in discussions of health and disease. We will continue to grow and enhance the environmental health science research portfolio at Emory through cutting-edge technologies and innovative data solutions. We will build upon the superb relationships we have built with the local community and continue to push the mission of NIEHS on campus and across the scientific landscape. Based on the extraordinary progress over our first three years, we propose to retain our theme to use exposome-related concepts and approaches to improve human health. This simple and unifying vision will continue to stimulate discovery, promote collaboration, and enhance communication through the following Specific Aims: Specific Aim 1. To marshal physical and intellectual resources to support exposome-related approaches (high-resolution metabolomics, analytical chemistry, systems biology, machine learning, bioinformatics, high-throughput toxicology, and spatial and temporal statistical models) through cores, pilot funding, mentoring, and research forums. Specific Aim 2. To make major contributions towards exposome and environmental health science research. Specific Aim 3. To provide career development activities around innovative and emerging concepts and approaches related to the exposome. Specific Aim 4. To enhance and expand existing relationships with community partners to resolve environmental health issues in the community using exposome principles. Specific Aim 5. To provide infrastructure and resources to facilitate rapid translation of novel scientific findings into the development of prevention and treatment strategies in humans. Pursuit of HERCULES' aims will advance environmental health sciences within our institutions and in the scientific community.